Missed You
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Zack comes to visit Cloud.. yaoi oneshot. not sure how good it is. DO NOT READ IF YAOI BOTHERS YOU! Cloud/Zack


-1**Disclaimer- I do not own Cloud or Zack. If this story sounds like anyone else's I'm sorry I read a lot.**

**Warnings- Language, yaoi, **

**Note- This is if Zack didn't die. Aye I know the buildings are supposed to be separate, but I kind of put seventh heaven and the delivery thing together… sorry. **

Cloud sighed and kicked his feet up on the desk of his office. The delivery service was doing quite well, even if it was a pain in the neck, dealing with some people. He let his eyes slide closed, enjoying the moment of peace when the phone rang. Cloud grimaced at the evil machine but answered it anyway.

"Strife Delivery Service, how may I help you?"

"Strife," Cloud knew that voice and smiled a bit despite himself.

"Mr. Fair, how are you?"

"Not too bad, just been working and traveling a lot. Cloud, how are you?"

"I'm alright Zack, what inspired you to call?" Cloud leaned farther back in his chair, letting his eyes slide closed again.

"I'm in town, and I wanted to come see you,"

"When do you plan on doing this?" Cloud responded coolly.

"I'm on my way, I'll see you in a few minutes," with that being said Zack hung up the phone.

Cloud hung up the phone and walked out into the main part of the building, which was Tifa's bar. He sat down at the bar unable to rid himself of the cursed grin on his face. Hopefully he didn't look too much like shit.

"Cloud… what's with the smile? It's unlike you to be happy," Tifa grinned as she poured a shot for herself and one for Cloud. They both clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks.

"Zack's back in town," Cloud grinned.

"Ah, I see," Tifa laughed a bit.

"No, don't even start that Tifa. He's one of my best friends, since SOLDIER, you know that," Cloud handed her the empty shot glass.

Tifa scoffed at her friend and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, I know, now go wash your face or something. You look disgusting," she laughed and watched her friend get up and scuff to the bathroom.

Cloud walked out of the bathroom after following Tifa's orders. He sat back down at the bar when the front door opened. The raven-haired man walked into the bar, his bright smile in place. Tifa walked out from behind the bar and wrapped her arms around older man, who smiled and hugged her back. Tifa then walked back behind the bar and poured a drink for a customer, who walked in behind Zack. Cloud smiled slightly at Zack before he stood up and wrapped his arms around him. Zack in turn did the same, maybe he held onto him tighter, but Cloud didn't care. The embrace lasted about 10 seconds more or less, as the two friends just held each other. Soon enough, or possibly too soon, they both let go at the same time. Cloud stepped back out of Zack's personal space before he spoke.

"Zack," his voice was just above a whisper.

"Cloud, c'mon," Zack smiled before he walked out the front door. Cloud followed his friend outside but he stopped when he seen Zack lean up against a motorcycle. Cloud shook his head and walked over to the older male.

"So what are we doing?" Cloud asked.

"We are getting on my bike, and going somewhere,"

"Where?"

"Not sure really, somewhere."

Cloud smiled at him before Zack got on the bike. Cloud got on the bike behind him. As Zack started the bike and pulled away Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, at the moment Cloud wanted nothing more than to bury his head in Zack's shoulder, which he didn't do. Finally, they pulled up to a parking lot and Zack stopped the bike. They got off the bike and Cloud looked around, they were at the beach. The two young men stretched at the same time, all that time in SOLDIER had synchronized them and even now, they were sill like that.

Cloud smiled a bit when Zack slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders, dragging him down to the beach. Cloud and Zack found a spot to relax down by the shore, Cloud was glad that there wasn't many people there, being that it was almost sundown. He looked over at Zack as they sat down on the sand. As soon as he was comfortable, Zack started to unlace his and removed them, along with his socks from himself. Cloud raised a slim eyebrow but did the same. Zack glanced at Cloud before he pulled off his tight shirt. Cloud again, lifted an eyebrow before he unzipped his vest, catching Zack's eye for a moment.

Cloud stood up and stretched before he was tackled by Zack into the water. Cloud coughed and yelped when he came up from under the water. He look at Zack who's eyes were bright and shiney, more so than usual.

"Zack!" Cloud growled at his friend before he lunged at him, pulling him underwater. Finally after a while of playfully trying to drown one another the two men trudged back to the shore. Zack grabbed their clothes and kept walking, with a confused Cloud behind him.

"C'mon Strife!" Zack called while jogging up a small hill. After a few moments they got to the top of the grassy hill. Zack laid down on his back and grinned up at Cloud. After a beat Cloud joined him on the ground with a small smile in place.

"What do you want to do now?" Cloud asked.

Hmm, just relax maybe," Zack smiled.

Cloud sighed contently and rubbed the back on his shoulder_, it hurt, damn him_.

Zack noticed, "I hurt you," before Cloud could protest he spoke again, "lay on your stomach, I can make it better." Cloud pushed back the images that were invading his mind as he did what he was told.

Zack threw one leg over Cloud and straddled his bottom as he slid his warm hands up Cloud's back up to his shoulders. Cloud had to supress a groan as Zack kneaded his shoulders, working out the knots. Quietly, almost sensouly Zack spoke to him while rubbing his back.

"You know, I've really missed you, Cloud."

"Oh yeah?" Cloud murmured.

"Mhm, I've always wanted to feel your warm skin under my hands." Zack waited for Cloud's response before he continued. When all he got from the blonde was a shiver, he spoke.

"I know the thoughts you have about me. I know how you feel about me, or at least I hope you do." He brushed his lips against Cloud's shoulder. "How do you feel Cloud?"

"Mm…get off me Zack," Cloud purred the words, but Zack's face still flashed a look of hurt. Zack spoke as he got off Cloud.

"Look, I di-" he was cut off, for as soon as Cloud was free he grabbed Zack by the back of his neck and pressed his mouth to his. Zack cupped the base of Cloud's skull in both of his hands. The elder man gasped slightly as Cloud pushed him back onto the ground and crawled on top of him. Zack's gasp allowed Cloud to slip his tongue into his mouth, the action causing Cloud to moan. For a few moments their tongues dueled, both of them fighting for dominance. Eventually Zack won and smirked against Cloud' mouth.

Once they broke the kiss Cloud crawled off Zack, stood up and pulled Zack up with him. Cloud wrapped his arm around Zack's waist, who put his own arm around Cloud. Zack picked up their clothes and they began their trek back to the bike. When they were almost there Zack stopped and pulled Cloud to him. Cloud lifted an eyebrow but held the elder male close none the less. Cloud smiled warmly at Zack before he kissed him, roughly. Zack sighed softly before he moved his mouth to Cloud's pale neck. Tightening his grip on Cloud he slowly licked and sucked on the flesh, causing the blonde to moan audibly.

"Zack…" Cloud warned him.

Zack merely chuckled and walked the few feet to the bike, with a very flustered Cloud in tow. After they both got on the bike, they began the torturous drive back. Not only was it taking forever but the vibrations of the bike were driving Zack crazy, not to mention Cloud's hard body pressed up against his.

"Where are we going?" Cloud called over the roar of the bike.

"Back to your place!" Zack drove as fast as he could to get there. As soon as the did he and Cloud ran up the steps, past the bar and up the stairs to his room. Deep down somewhere Cloud knew that they were acting like a couple of teenagers but he needed this, just as much as Zack.

Once they were inside the room Cloud shut the door and grabbed Zack. The blonde nuzzled Zack's neck, lightly kissing it before he was pulled to the bed. Zack's warm body covered his and for a brief moment Cloud remembered that they'd left their clothes outside on Zack's bike. But that was soon forgotten when the older man dipped his head and gently ran his tongue across Cloud's upper chest.

Cloud moaned and pulled on Zack's pants simultaneously rolling his hips into Zack's. The elder man moaned and pulled back enough from Cloud to pull his clothing off and onto the floor. Cloud racked his eyes over Zack's body, blushing slightly at the sight of the nude male before him. The raven-haired man grinned at him before he kissed him.

Slowly Zack trailed kisses down Cloud's toned chest to his pants. Zack paused for a moment before it undid the button and the zipper with his teeth. The sight before Cloud was purely erotic, and he bit his bottom lip and watched Zack through half-lidded eyes. Zack smiled and pulled Cloud's pants down and gripped Cloud's hard length through his cotton boxers. Cloud moaned softly and rolled his hips. The action caused Zack to chuckle but upon hearing Cloud growl he removed the boxers and gripped his length, pumping him slowly.

"Zack…" Cloud said softly.

The raven-haired man crawled back up his lovers body and kissed him. Cloud moaned into the kiss and took Zack's hand in his. Slowly Cloud broke the kiss and brought Zack's hand to his mouth. He sucked on Zack's first two fingers, coating them thickly in his saliva. Zack moaned deeply and gently bit down on the blonde's neck, causing him to shiver. Zack removed his fingers from Cloud's mouth and slowly pushed them into Cloud's tight opening. Cloud gasped and winced slightly, wrapping his hand around Zack's free arm's bicep. Slowly Zack began to pump his hand in and out of his lover, stretching him.

Eventually Zack removed his hand and slowly pushed his length into Cloud. The blonde's eyes tight and his grip tightened on Zack.

"Oh fuck…" Cloud panted.

"Y-you okay, babe?" Zack dropped his head down and kissed his lover gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Cloud opened his mako-blue eyes and look up at Zack before he hooked one leg around his waist. Cloud kissed Zack's shoulder giving him the okay to move.

Slowly Zack began to move within his lover with deep but very slow thrusts. Finally Zack angled his thrusts hitting a nerve within Cloud, causing the blonde to cry out.

"Gods, faster," Cloud panted.

Zack moaned as he pushed into the blonde faster and harder, causing Cloud to cling to him tightly; panting.

"Oh Gods, Zack," Cloud met his thrusts with his own. Soon the raven-haired man was pumping wantonly into him. Cloud tensed beneath him as he cried out.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud came and arched his back against Zack, who thrust a few more times before he spilled his seed within him, softly moaning his lover's name.

Zack pulled out of Cloud before he laid down next to him. Cloud turned his head to face Zack before he spoke.

"Mm… missed you."

Zack smiled as he brought his hand up to gently stroke the side of Cloud's face. For a moment they kissed tenderly before Zack broke it, which caused Cloud to lift an eyebrow at him. Zack ignored him and picked up a discarded piece of clothing, with which he wiped the cum off of Cloud's strong chest. After he threw the soiled fabric across the room he pulled the man with the Chocobo colored hair to him. Once Cloud was contently wrapped up in Zack's arms with the blanket pulled up he spoke softly to him.

"You know I love you right?" Cloud murmured.

"I do, love you too," Zack smiled as he held Cloud close to him. Briefly, he wondered what Tifa was going to think when she discovered the clothing outside, but he was too tired and content to care. Zack looked down at Cloud, he was already asleep. Zack placed a gentle kiss on the younger male's forehead and he closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
